


The Proposal

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Marriage And That Which Comes With It [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is some Calzona fluff. Please read and enjoy. :)





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I was kindly informed that there were a bunch of errors and formatting and there were letters missing and stuff. Sorry about that. There was a glitch with my word processor. I fixed it and I am reposting this. Please read this and enjoy. Also, please leave comments and kudos so I know how you feel about this and my future works. I'm not a mind reader, after all! :)

Today was the day. Today was the day that Callie Torres would finally be united with her other half, at least hopefully. She absolutely loved Arizona and she was going to ask her to marry her.

Callie looked nervously at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a dark red dress and sleek black heels. Her dark hair was held back behind her ears with silver barrettes that were shaped like seashells. Her makeup was very light, only her lipstick, which was the same dark red color as her dress, and some blush to bring out her cheekbones, along with just a little eyeliner to accentuate her chocolate eyes. In other words, she looked hot.

The young doctor stood by the door waiting for the bell to ring. Yes, this was desperate. Like, who the fuck stood by the door just waiting like that? This was, however, a very important date, at least to Callie.

It was precisely seven o’clock when the doorbell rang loud and clear. Punctual as always, , thought Callie. One point for Arizona. Before the doorbell had even completed its sequence of musical notes and chimes, the other woman had flung the door open, very nearly hitting Arizona in the face.

The peds surgeon reeled back in shock before bursting out laughing. Her laughter was music, Callie couldn’t help but notice. She thought she could listen to that sound all day, every day. 

Arizona snapped her fingers under Callie’s nose again, and Callie got the feeling she had done it more than once already. “Calliope!” Arizona called emphatically, a little louder than her normal speaking voice. Callie blinked as she was pulled out of her reverie. “Sorry, I was just thinking,” she said, smiling at Arizona.

The other surgeon nodded, understanding in her eyes. “Ready to go?” she asked, smiling warmly at Callie. The Latina grinned back and took Arizona’s outstretched hand. “Of course, milady,” she answered, bowing dramatically, making Arizona laugh. “You’re so silly, Calliope,” she stated, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. 

Callie’s heart flipped over in her chest. “You know it,” she joked. Even after dating Arizona for six months now, she loved everything about it all. If it was possible, Callie’s love for Arizona grew stronger every day.  
“Where to this time?” Callie inquired, smiling as Arizona led them to her sleek gray car. “Now why would I tell you that?” she teased, reaching up and ruffling Callie’s hair.

Callie flashed a cheeky smile at the other woman. “Why not?” she asked innocently. Arizona looked a little flustered and her color increased for a second before she finally regained composure. “Nope. It’s a surprise,” she said, climbing into the driver’s seat of the Lexus.

Callie smiled to herself as she got into the shotgun seat. Sure, the sex with Arizona was great, but the conversation was even better. She loved the way the two of them could banter and tease and give and take like they’d known each other for years. She wouldn’t trade that for anything, which is why tonight, she would put the plan she had had for four months into action. She had already asked Arizona’s parents for permission and got her father’s blessing and her mother’s ring to give to Arizona. She was all set. Now, all that was left was for Arizona to say yes.

They had been driving for an hour. At some point, the city streets and pavements had turned into unpaved dirt roads and pine trees on either side. Callie couldn’t stop looking out of the window at the view as they moved past it. It was gorgeous. What are we doing here, she thought. Her interest was peaked now as to what Arizona had planned.

Forty more minutes had passed. The whole trip so far they had been playing games, from Twenty Questions to Eye Spy to medical trivia. Another thing Callie added to the list of things she absolutely adored about her girl: Arizona’s intelligence. She loved how the other surgeon was so good at recalling things and putting things together. That was another reason Callie was attracted to her. Sure, Arizona was hot as hell, but the smarts sealed the deal.

Finally, they had arrived after driving for one hour and forty minutes. After the ninetieth minute, Arizona had pulled over and reached up and fastened a black blindfold around the ortho surgeon’s eyes. Callie twitched in surprise before settling back down in her seat. If she could trust anyone to blindfold her and lead her somewhere unknown it would have to be Arizona, hands down. She knew she was safe with the other doctor.

“Ready for the first part of our date?” Arizona asked as she opened Callie’s door, unbuckled her seat belt and gently helped her out of the car. The other woman nodded, smiling, at least she hoped, a friendly, warm smile at her girlfriend. “Of course,” she answered, letting Arizona lead her.

They walked for what felt like a couple of minutes before Arizona stopped and laid a hand on Callie’s shoulder. “We’re here!” she singsonged, reaching up and ripping off the blindfold hiding her favorite eyes.

Callie looked around in wonder and curiosity. They stood in front of a cabin that was all white and blue and red trim. The place looked new and clean and just like the movies Callie had seen of rich people’s homes. Though she herself had been affluent, her parents had been adamant about their children not being exposed to “all that crap” as her father put it.

“My family built it when I was about ten years old,” Arizona explained, smiling the smile she reserved only for Callie. “I haven’t taken anyone here except you.”

Callie smiled and, rushing forward, nearly knocked Arizona over with a hug. The peds surgeon, caught off guard, took a moment to respond, but her answering bear hug was more than enthusiastic. 

“We’re spending the whole weekend here, if you're Okay with that,” Arizona finished, making the other woman grin. “Of course it is. Now, whats the second part?” she asked as Arizona walked her inside and the pair sat down on the floor after removing their coats and shoes.

“The second part,” Arizona started, “is we get to have sex and forget all about work. Also, I should let you know that this area is totally safe. This part of the woods is protected by the National Parks and Forest bureau or whatever it’s called.”

Callie smiled at Arizona’s adorableness. “That’s great. Now, can I stare at my beautiful girlfriend?” Callie teased. She got the reaction she was hoping for: the blonde blushed a deep wine red. “I swear, you and Mark are so alike!” she teased back.

 

“Speaking of which…” Callie pulled her phone out of her pocket and shot of a quick text to Mark: Gonna get some action in the woods!!! Wooooo!!!

Mark texted back a millisecond later: Make sure you use your tongue a lot. Also, touch her boobs as much as possible. They’re very sensitive, from all my female experience.

Ugh, was the first thought Callie had. Had Mark done it with more than just women? Seriously, he could come off as sleazy to most women; imagine how he was around men!

Arizona looked over at the screen in Callie’s hand before smiling. “Damn, Calliope. You just had to, didn’t you?” she teased. Callie nodded. “Yep.”

They had a great meal. Arizona had brought a literal chicken and they cooked it over the open fire, then roasted marshmallows and had S’mores. They talked about anything and everything: hospital gossip, OR stories, crazy celebrity news… the list was endless. Callie loved it all thoroughly. She savored all the time that she spent with Arizona, but she felt like this night—curled up under a giant goose down quilt packed by Arizona and looking at the stars—Callie felt like this night was the most special so far, especially considering what she was about to do.

They had just opened a bottle of red and Callie judged that this was the right moment. As Arizona was telling her about one of her recent success stories, Callie dropped to one knee. “Arizona Robbins, you have been the love of my life from the moment I met you in that hospital hallway and from the very instant I kissed you in that dirty bathroom at Joe’s, I knew I wanted you to be part of my life for a very long time. So I’m asking you now: Arizona, will you marry me?”

Callie looked to see Arizona’s reaction. The blonde surgeon had tears in her eyes and a huge supermagic smile graced her lips. “About time,” she quipped, before surging forward and kissing Callie soundly.

“Damn right. Of course I’ll marry you, my beloved Calliope,” Arizona said passionately, kissing Callie again. The ortho goddess’s breath was officially stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little work of mine. Keep on living and keep on smiling! :)


End file.
